


Cheesy One Liners Can Get You Laid (A Trilogy by Park Jinyoung)

by gesuotome (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gesuotome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark can’t sleep and Jinyoung is conveniently awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesy One Liners Can Get You Laid (A Trilogy by Park Jinyoung)

**Author's Note:**

> In which markjin is basically the gross kissy couple you see on the streets every now and then (but I'm sorry that I'm not very creative with kiss scenes man hahaha)

Mark can’t tell if he’s even blinking anymore or if his eyes have just been wide open for too long in the inky darkness, fixated on an empty spot on the ceiling. He tries to blink slower.

His eyes feel dry and weary from staring at nothing but for some reason his mind is still running, wake as he’ll ever be. He wasn’t exactly worrying about anything or thinking about something in particular, Mark just wasn’t tired. It was a good thing that they had tomorrow off because it was nearly 2am in the morning and Mark’s sure that he isn’t going to be sleeping any time soon.

On the other side of the room Jackson’s snoring softly. Clearly, bothering his roommate to entertain him till he was ready to sleep was not an option.

It feels odd disrupting the stillness of the night even if the rustling of the blankets as he gets up is barely audible. He feels as if he’s literally cutting through silence as he moves towards the door. Mark flinches when the door yawns out a long creak.

At first, Mark goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water, quite unsure of what to do now that he’s probably the only one awake at the moment. He downs the glass in no time looking around the house for something to do when he notices a faint light coming from underneath the door of Jinyoung’s bed room.

As quietly as he can manage, Mark turns the handle of Jinyoung’s bedroom door, taking a peek into the room. He spots JInyoung reading on his bed reading a book, knees drawn to his chest.

Jinyoung looks up from the book at the sound of the door clicking open.

"Mark, you’re still awake?" He asks in a hushed tone, he bookmarks a page before setting his book down, patting at the space beside him on the bed.

"I could ask you the same thing," Mark laughs quietly, sitting down next to Jinyoung.

"Well, I was reading, clearly. What have you been up to?" Jinyoung slips his fingers between Mark’s.

"I don’t know I just couldn’t fall asleep," He shrugs, resting his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder, he leans closer to Jinyoung.

"So you stared into space for two whole hours?" Jinyoung chuckles, nuzzling into Mark’s hair.

"Yeah basically," He sighs in reply.

"Want me to tire you out a bit?" Jinyoung says this in all seriousness. For a second there’s the ring of silence which Mark interrupts with a rather loud snort.

"Park Jinyoung, stop being so cheesy. Were you reading a romance novel or something?" He laughs a little too loudly. Jinyoung shoves his head off of his shoulder and crashes his lips onto Mark’s.

"Fine, does ‘let’s fuck’- sound better to you?" He huffs between kisses. Mark only kisses back harder in response, causing Jinyoung to fall back onto the bed.

Jinyoung’s hands come up to the tangles of Mark’s hair, and Mark’s hands slip under Jinyoung’s shirt, slowly gliding up his sides. Their tongues fight playfully, pushing against each other but neither of them are really winning or losing. Jinyoung moans into the kiss when Mark brushes against his chest, pulling up Jinyoung’s shirt. He rolls his hips into Mark’s, causing Mark to groan softly.

Placing wet kisses on the corner of his mouth trailing to Jinyoung’s jaw, Mark moves down to nip and suck on the junction between Jinyoung’s neck and shoulders, drawing out a whimper from Jinyoung. Mark’s hands are still roaming around the expanse of Jinyoung’s skin, digits caressing down his stomach. His fingers slip under and push down Jinyoung’s pants and boxers.

After helping Mark undress, he presses his palms down on Mark’s ass, grinding down harder against him. Their lips lock once more. Jinyoung pushes Mark upright by the shoulders making him sit up against the wall. He scoots into Mark’s lap trapping Mark’s thighs between his knees.

Jinyoung takes a bottle of lube from the side table’s drawer and coats his fingers. Gradually he slips a slick finger into himself, gasping quietly, his eyes fall shut as he rests his head on Mark’s shoulder and grips at his arm. Mark’s hands never still, roaming to stroke Jinyoung’s hair and to trace the contours of Jinyoung’s skin. His hands go over every little detail.

Jinyoung accidentally lets slip of a loud moan when he inserts a second finger. He whimpers and whines, rocking his hips back and forth on his fingers when he finds his prostrate. Mark bites his lip, completely absorbed into the sound of Jinyoung’s moans and ragged breaths and the feel of Jinyoung’s skin underneath his fingertips.

Shudders rack throughout Jinyoung’s body, his back arches and he has to bite down hard on his lip to keep himself from waking the whole dorm when the third finger comes in. Jinyoung’s cock is practically leaking, blood rushes to his shaft each time he brushes against his prostrate. Jinyoung pants harshly, gasping Mark’s name as he rubs little circles into Jinyoung’s quivering thighs assuringly.

He splays his fingers, stretching himself wider and Jinyoung just can’t hold in his moans any longer. Mark drinks his moans, tugging Jinyoung’s hair to pull him into a kiss.

Jinyoung removes his fingers reluctantly with a shudder. Generously coating Mark’s length with lube before positioning it at his entrance.

Slowly, Jinyoung sinks down on Mark’s cock with a long groan. Biting on Mark’s shoulder to stifle himself, he rolls his practiced hips when Mark reaches hilt deep, clenching on Mark’s cock as he languidly pulls his hips upwards. Jinyoung’s driving him insane with the way he almost teasingly works up and down his length, but Mark’s got patience, and they’ve got time.

The friction is gratifying and Mark can’t help but buck up into Jinyoung’s steady motions. The way Mark’s cock rubs against his sweet spot every time Mark thrusts on his own accord makes Jinyoung’s legs go weak and the giddying pleasure causes Jinyoung to falter in his movements.

"You’re tiring yourself out more than you’re tiring me," Mark laughs out breathily, hands trying to steady Jinyoung’s hips. Jinyoung pouts.

"Shut up and kiss me," Their noses smush as their lips collide and Mark’s patience goes flying out of the window.

Mark braces two arms around Jinyoung’s back, laying him back down. He takes Jinyoung’s hand and kisses the curve of his palm, smoothing a hand up Jinyoung’s inner thigh.

He parts and hooks Jinyoung’s legs around his waist, thrusting back into Jinyoung with greater force and depth. Jinyoung groans loudly into the kiss.

"Mark—, harder," Jinyoung can barely manage whispering, his breath hitching and hiccuping. His hands lacing together around the back of Mark’s neck, legs wrapping tighter around his waist to raise his hips higher and bring them closer together.

Jinyoung sighs and moans breathily as Mark snaps his hips harder, pounding deeper into Jinyoung. Their lips mouth over each other, exchanging breaths and wet kisses. Mark groans into Jinyoung’s mouth when Jinyoung begins clenching tight around him as he reaches close to the edge.

The tension builds up and heat stirs within the two of them. Jinyoung tangles his fingers into Mark’s hair, deepening their kiss.

Jinyoung comes with a cry, his back arching upwards. Mark comes into him a few thrusts later, groaning and rolling his hips into Jinyoung. Collasping onto Jinyoung in exhaustion, Mark tries to catch his breath, breathing in slow and deep.

For a few moments, Jinyoung just stares owlishly at nothing in particular to regain his bearings.

"Mark, get up. I want to take a bath, shower with me." Jinyoung gently nudges Mark’s shoulder only to find that Mark’s already fast asleep.

Jinyoung sighs, stretching his arm out to turn off the light on the side table before snuggling back into Mark’s warmth.


End file.
